Konoha College
by Xe7Cloud
Summary: The Konoha 11 in a school environment
1. Chapter 1

It was orientation day for all the first year students at Konoha College. The time read 7:25am as a mass of students rushed onto the compound. The first year students all made their way to the assembly hall where the orientation was set to begin.

The hall was silent for the most part as the students were more or less complete strangers. Only a few people talked, Hanabi Hyuga spoke with her cousin Neji and her sister Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka spoke with her childhood friend Sakura Haruno but that was it for the most part. The group of students were then addressed by the principal Tsunade Senju, who went over the basics of the school such as rules, clubs, classes, schedules etc.

Tsunade was just about finished with the orientation when Naruto Uzumaki came bursting through the door."Hehehe sorry I'm late everyone I had some spoilt milk and I was stuck in the bathroom" he said scratching the back of his head with a big smile on his face. This caused a collective groan from the students in the crowd. Tsunade then called him over and punched him in the face telling him to sit down in the front row.

He then sat down muttering under his breath "You didn't have to hit me you know". This caused the person sitting next to him to giggle, he introduced himself still rubbing his face from the punch "Hey I'm Naruto". "Hinata" she replied blushing. Naruto then asked Hinata if he had missed anything important but Tsunade interrupted saying "It's nice you're making new friends Naruto but be quiet!" Soon after, the orientation ended. Tsunade wished them good luck for the school term and cast them off telling them to refer to the notice board if they have any further questions and with that she left.

The students left the hall with their respective schedule which they obtained during the assembly. Naruto though, was forced to remain a little bit longer as he had come late to the assembly. Eventually he was given his schedule and allowed to leave. He looked down at his schedule and saw that he had geography and with that he was on his way to class.

He got to class 15 minutes late, when he entered he apologized to the teacher. "Uzumaki, right?" he enquired, to which Naruto affirmed positively by nodding. "Well I'm Asuma Sarutobi and I'll be teaching this class. You can sit anywhere you like but please try not to come late to my class again". Naruto looked around the class and saw Hinata with an available seat next to her, he decided to sit next her since she was the only person he knew so far in the school.

"Hey Hinata, I didn't know you did Geo too. I should have stayed with you so we could walk to class together. This place was a huge pain to find" he said laughing. "Oh umm sorry Naruto" she muttered, her face red as a cherry from Naruto's previous comment. "Hahaha it's cool Hinata I'm not really mad or anything" he responded. Class flew by really quickly so much so that no one even realized what time it was until the bell rang. "Huh, well I guess class is over, that was pretty quick. Well it's your first day so you guys probably won't get that much homework." Asuma said. The class responded with an emphatic cheer.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. You guys won't get that much homework... except from me." He said with a wry smile followed by a groan by the class. "Don't worry it's simple and fun too. You guys have to make a paper mache volcano and it'll be due in three days. Isn't that great!" he added sarcastically

"Now all I have to do is put you guys into groups. Let's see Group 1 will be Hinata, Kiba, Sakura and Tenten. Group 2 will be Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari and Sasuke. Group 3 will have Ino, Neji, Lee and Sai. Well that's all for today make sure and complete my assignment." Asuma said. The various groups then began meeting up and exchanging greetings. It would be hard to work with a complete group of strangers!

Hinata then addressed her group saying that she would be totally unavailable on the last two days before the assignment is due. She suggested that they all meet up at her house at the end of school today and they could all finish it together. "Yeah that'll probably be best." Sakura said. Kiba added "Yeah and we won't have to worry about this stupid project later if we do it today". Tenten agreed also adding "That sounds good but how are we going to get to your house?" "Don't worry about it I can give you guys a ride" Hinata replied smiling. "Well it's a plan then" they all said as they left the classroom together. Eventually the bell indicating the end of school rang. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Kiba all assembled outside of school, they then entered Hinata's car and took off for Hinata's house.

Author's Notes

Well this chapter wasn't very romance intensive so I apologize for that. I think it'll start picking up from here because this is pretty much my first story... ever! I intend to cover most of the couples of Naruto it just so happened that this chapter was solely NaruHina.

-Cloud


	2. The Fall

"Well we're here" Hinata said stepping out of her car. Sakura, Kiba and Tenten did the same putting on their backpacks and following Hinata. "Well here we are. This is my house" Hinata said turning to face her friends who were in awe of the magnitude of her home. She then confusedly asked what was wrong. Kiba was the first to respond "Geez Hinata, THIS is your house!". "Yeah it's huge" both Sakura and Tenten remarked. Hinata modestly shook it off saying "Haha it's an alright house I guess, the Hyuga clan were always a notably rich clan. Anyways shall we go inside guys, I'm kind of getting tired of staring at my house my bag is really heavy".

The four entered the house and left their shoes at the door. Hinata introduced them to her parents "Hello welcome to our house. Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" Hinata's mother asked rather cheerfully much like her daughter. "Umm no but thank you very much for the offer though" everyone responded. Hinata's father looked at them carefully before uttering a simple Good evening to which everyone responded. Hinata then lead Sakura, Kiba and Tenten to her room where they would begin the project. "You're just like your mom Hinata" Sakura said with Tenten adding "You are, you're nothing like your dad though he looks really strict". "A lot of people have said that" Hinata pointed out.

"I feel like we've been walking forever. Are we almost there yet?" Kiba asked letting out a sigh. "It's just around that corner" she said pointing. "Great!" he said as he picked up the pace moving quickly past the rest of the group. "I'm so tired I just can't wait to lie down!" he said as he bent the corner to enter the hallway. There was then a loud crash and the group heard Kiba yell out. They ran after him and as they bent the corner they saw him and Hanabi on the ground.

"Ahh, are you alright?" Kiba asked gritting his teeth in pain. Hanabi's eyes widened as she opened them, Kiba was on top her with their faces just a few centimetres apart. She felt his hand on the back of her head, she thought back to what happened and realized that he had saved her. Kiba had run into her and they both were falling backwards, Hanabi was at the bottom so she would have taken all the impact of the fall to the back of her head. Kiba realized this and so he took the full impact of the fall on his hand.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Kiba asked again as Sakura, Hinata and Tenten stood there shocked. Hanabi finally responded by saying "I think I'm alright... thank you". "Huh, thank me? For what?" Kiba asked "For protecting me from that fall" she replied. "Oh you don't need to thank me. It was my fault that we fell in the first place. So pretty much I saved you from something that I caused so I should apologise. Sorry" Kiba explained as he got to his feet. He then held out his right hand to help her up. She smiled and accepted his offer, gently taking hold of his hand and getting back up to her feet.

She then noticed that his left hand which took the impact of the fall was swollen and had a slight bruise on it so she brought his attention to it. "Ahhhh my hand, I think it's broken. It hurts when I make a fist" he shouted looking at his hand intently. "Heh, don't worry Kiba it's not broken." Sakura intervened. "Are you sure?" Kiba asked still looking a bit worried. "She's right, if your hand was really broken you shouldn't even be able to make a fist at all so I'm sure you're fine. You should get your hand bandaged though." Hanabi assured. "I could bandage it for you if you want." she added. "Really, that sounds great. Thank you." Kiba said, surprised by the offer.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata then asked Kiba if he would like them to accompany him to the medical room. "I don't want to hold you guys back you can go ahead and start without me" Kiba said. "Yeah right, you're just feeling too lazy and don't want to do any work" Tenten interjected. Kiba stuttered trying to offer a rebuttal but he was unable to which brought a smirk to the girls' faces. "Heh alright, alright you guys got me. I think you know me a bit too well" Kiba admitted. The girls eventually decided to go to Hinata's room and start the project by themselves leaving Kiba and Hanabi behind.

"Well then, let's go to the medical room shall we, uhhhh. Oh I'm sorry I didn't even ask you your name". Hanabi smiled and responded by introducing herself to which Kiba did the same. The two set off for the medical room which wasn't too far away from where they were. When they got to the room Hanabi invited him to sit on the table until she got the bandages. Kiba jumped up on the table and looked at Hanabi as she rummaged through the drawers looking for the roll of bandages. She eventually found it and turned to Kiba who was still peering at her which caused her to blush a little. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh sorry I got lost for a second. I was wondering how you and Hinata were related and I kind of zoned out." he responded smiling with his eyes closed. Hanabi then explained that she was Hinata's younger sister by one year. Kiba then questioned as to how they were in the same year group. Hanabi laughed as this was a common question that was always posed to her and it was due to the fact that Hanabi was allowed to skip a year. "Well your hand's all better. Now you can go do your assignment" Hanabi said as she smiled and finished the bandaging on Kiba's hand. "Yeah" Kiba sighed. He started walking towards the door but stopped and turned to Hanabi. "Thank you Hanabi" he said as he scratched the back of his head smiling and subsequently leaving the room. Hanabi just said smiling to herself "You're welcome... Kiba".

**Author's Notes**

I think this chapter was better than the first in terms of romance and stuff. This chapter was pretty much solely Kiba and Hanabi. I'm not really a huge fan of this pairing but these two were just kind of leftover so here we are.

-Cloud


	3. Lost

_**(*This takes place when Kiba is being tended to by Hanabi)**_

Hinata opened the door leading to her room and invited Sakura and Tenten to come in. They obliged and entered the room as Hinata stood holding the door open cordially for her guests. Hinata then closed the door, set down her bag on a chair and sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She invited her friends to do the same to which they quite readily agreed. The group all sat down and made themselves comfortable until Hinata posed the first question.

"Well, should we start now?" she asked as she fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "Well I was thinking that we should wait for our good friend Kiba. I know for a fact that he would be sad to miss out on all this hard work" she remarked sarcastically with an evil smile on her face. "Yeah, he was so eager to not do any work. The look on his face when he realizes that we waited for him to come back before we started the project will be priceless." Tenten added as she giggled. "Well... okay but what do we do while we wait for him to return" Hinata enquired. "What we're doing right now, talking" Sakura said smiling.

"That sounds good but before that may I use your bathroom Hinata?" Tenten asked. "Sure, down the hall, then turn right and go a bit forward, it's the second door on the left. Would you like me to come with you and show you exactly where it is?" Hinata questioned."No thanks, don't worry about it I'll be fine" Tenten responded as she left the room to head for the bathroom. She followed Hinata's instructions and successfully got to the bathroom. She then turned on the pipe and cupping her hand collected some water which she used to wash her face. She gazed into the mirror and let out a big sigh.

Recollections of the day's events flowed through her mind as she frowned. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her classes or that she disliked the teachers or her fellow students. What was bothering her was the first impressions she left on her friends. She remembered her Math class where she met Rock Lee and decided to sit next to him. They became good friends in the short period of time that they sat next to each other. At the end of class though Lee said "Well I've got a different class so I guess I'll see you later, Bro". "Yeah" she replied softly as she walked away pondering if she came off as tomboyish. Tenten shrugged it off attributing it to the fact that Lee was kind of weird.

When Tenten met Kiba, Sakura and Hinata though for the first time in their geography class they referred to her as "Dude". This pretty much confirmed to Tenten that she did in fact come off as very tomboyish to the guys and girls in her respective classes. This was much to her dismay as in her previous school the girls made fun of her for this and it was hard to find a guy who liked a tomboyish girl.

Tenten then left the bathroom and began her trek back to Hinata's room. She was deep in thought contemplating how exactly she could alter her image in school. She considered dressing provocatively like some of the other popular girls in school even though she detested the very thought. She then opened the bedroom door and entered with a huge sigh, facing the door as she closed it. She then turned around and took one step into the room stating that she had returned. She looked around and her eyes widened in surprise as she realised she was in the wrong room.

She then covered her mouth to prevent any sudden outbursts as she saw Neji on his bed. His eyes were closed and he was wearing earphones which were almost concealed by his long hair. "Oh man, I'm so lucky. I don't think he heard me. I'd better leave quickly" Tenten thought to herself as she turned to exit the room.

"And you are?" Neji asked as he sat up on his bed, resting his arms on his legs and taking off the earphones. Tenten turned around slowly, bemoaning her bad luck that Neji was actually awake. "I'm umm, Tenten" she responded nervously as she smiled blushingly, scratching the back of her head. "It would be rude of me to ask you your name without giving mine, so I'm Neji Hyuga but can you please tell me why you're in my room?" he asked as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Sorry, I'm a friend of Hinata and I came over to do a geography project. Before we got started I went to the bathroom and when I was returning I guess I got sidetracked and entered the wrong room by mistake." Tenten explained. "I see. What's bothering you? If you don't mind my asking that is." Neji asked looking intrigued. "Huh, what do you mean?" she replied. "Well, as I look into your eyes now, they seem to conceal a troubled spirit. Also you just said that you got sidetracked which means that you were thinking about something lending credence to my conjecture that something is in fact bothering you." Neji stated. Tenten then let out a big sigh and walked towards the bed where Neji was sitting. She sat down next to him saying "Very astute, looks like I can't hide anything from you".

She then went on to explain her situation to him and the difficulty she was facing in trying to solve it. "Well that is a very troubling situation but I think I have the solution" Neji said calmly after careful consideration. Tenten then turned and looked at him intently as she waited for his response. He then stated "I think you should just be yourself. It sounds cliché but I think it's the right course of action for this situation. If you are tomboyish by nature why go against it? Quite frankly I think the so called popular girls in school are pretty annoying. So I don't think you should alter your personality to suit others because in my opinion the way you are now is perfectly fine".

Tenten sat there quietly for a couple seconds assimilating the information she was just given. "I think I understand now. The simplest answer is often the correct one huh. Thank you". Tenten then looked down at her watch and realized that she was gone for at least ten minutes. "Oh shoot! I've got to get back to Hinata's room. We still haven't started the assignment." she shouted as she got up to dart out of the room. "Wait, I'll walk with you" Neji said as he got up from his bed too.

"Oh you want to walk with me" Tenten said along with a mischievous chuckle. "It's not like that" Neji responded frowning. "I'm sure" Tenten replied raising her eyebrows up and down while poking fun at him. "Well it's just that you said you were lost when you entered my room so I assume you don't know where you are right now." Neji said with a slight smile on his face. "Oh yeah that's right" Tenten muttered as she laughed nervously, her face red from her blunder.

They both then left Neji's room and he led the way back to Hinata's room. He leaned up against the wall next to Hinata's door and said "Well we're here". "Thank you for everything Neji" Tenten said. "No problem Tenten" he responded. This brought a smile to her face as she thought to herself "Finally someone who doesn't call me bro or dude". She entered Hinata's room to find the group all present and work on the assignment finally went underway.

**Author's Notes**

I'm really sorry for the huge disparity between release dates but I've had a lot of school work to do plus my computer has been acting up. Anyway back to the story, I had some trouble approximating Tenten's personality so if her character seems a bit odd I'm sorry. Also Neji is my favourite character so if i seem biased towards him I'm sorry again.


End file.
